Demons Unleashed
by Akkiko
Summary: Sequel to 'Rivals of Heaven'. A god wants to kill Duo, and the team sent to earth, which was meant to protect it has become indisposed. Duo's powers are still weak and he needs help. Soa's back!
1. A god's birthday

Chapter 1  
  
Soa rode through the colony 1F93X on a motorbike. He was dressed in the usual black shirt and jeans with gold buttons proceeding down the front. He wore a black cloak and had archer's wrist bands and biker gloves on his hands, their color was black as well. (Obsessed with black, aren't I? Lol.)  
  
'Didn't think I'd be back so soon' The youth thought as he turned left at an intersection. He was only 17 in human years but he looked 18, probably the only reason he wasn't pulled over by cops.  
  
'It had been what? 3 months and here he was back again, saving some world from oblivion.' Soa sighed and kicked the bike into overdrive. He was headed for the address '190 block C'.  
  
'Stupid humans.' He thought as he stopped, lifted the visor of his helmet up and looked around. Checking the paper he flipped the visor down again and sped off.  
  
'Can't they come up with a simpler system?!' He thought angrily, suddenly he remembered something.  
  
'How could he have forgotten it?!' Soa thought smiling, he laughed aloud and a small glowing head poked out of his backpack.  
  
"What is it Chry?" Soa smiled and said  
  
"We're gonna get something first before we go to meet Duo." Garda looked at him, then sighed and pulled her head back into the bag.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So. . . . . . . ." Duo said looking over the cards. HE looked at Quatra and said smiling  
  
"Who wants to challenge the god of cards?" Heero snorted and asked  
  
"I thought you were the god of death, and aren't gods supposed to be able to read minds?" Wufei stiffened then yelled out  
  
"I knew it!" Everyone burst out laughing and Duo confessed.  
  
"Thanks for telling them Heero." Duo sarcastically muttered. Heero laughed and laid back on the couch. Quatra stood up and stretched, hearing a motor of a car or bike outside he opened the door before the person knocked and couldn't believe who he saw.  
  
"Heero! Duo! Get over here! You won't believe this!" He yelled. Heero looked first at Quatra, then Duo with a surprised look, Duo shrugged and stood up, Heero followed suit. Peeking over  
  
Quatra's shoulder Duo's jaw dropped as he saw who it was, Heero just sighed and muttered  
  
"OH boy. . . . . ."  
  
"HEERO!!" Relena ran past Duo and Quatra and jumped onto the Japanese boy wrapping her arms around him.  
  
(A/N: Thought it was Soa didn't you? )  
  
"Relena! What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you GET here anyway?!" Heero demanded. Relena smiled and let go.  
  
"Silly, don't you know what day it is?" She asked smiling. When all she got was a raised eyebrow she sighed.  
  
"October 12? C'mon Heero!" Heero just stood there, she gave a sigh and walked up to him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"DUO'S BIRTHDAY YOU DOLT!" HE jumped and looked at the black clad teenager with surprise. Duo just stood there and stared from Relena to Heero. He excused the two of them and dragged Relena into an empty room,  
  
"But that's tomorrow!!!" He said once they were alone.  
  
"No duh!" She said exasperated. Heero sighed, that meant he would have to get something for his best friend. Thinking of something he asked Relena a favor.  
  
"Sure, and you'll be. . . . ?" She trailed off, Heero grinned and replied  
  
"Very busy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning." Duo moaned as he walked through the kitchen the next day. Quatra smiled and looked up from his paper.  
  
"You have a few visitors in the dining room." Duo looked at Quatra, then shrugged and walked into the next room covering a yawn with his hand. And nearly choked on it when a flying form hugged him so hard around the waist that his hand was knocked into his mouth.  
  
"DUO!" Duo gasped and managed to breath out  
  
"H-Hilde?" She let go and smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday you goof!"  
  
"H-h-happy what?!" Hilde sighed and smacked him on the head.  
  
"It's your birthday remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, guess I forgot, I had some other things on my mind . . . . . ." He trailed off and looked at the floor. Who was he kidding, his birthday had been on his mind for a week, but the fact that Soa wasn't here just made him feel. . . . . . . . . . alone. Hilde saw his down face and was about to ask what was wrong when he looked up and smiled.  
  
"So, when's presents?" Hilde just laughed.  
  
"Tonight at your dinner party." The braided boy stiffened.  
  
"Not another one!" The young girl laughed,  
  
"No, Relena's hosting it, of course your the guest of honor. And dress nice okay?"  
  
"Not his style." Sally said smiling, Duo spun around to face the preventer.  
  
"Sal!" He cried out in surprise. She smiled, walked over and hugged him,  
  
"Happy birthday Duo." She said and backed away. Duo grinned and was about to thank her when he was yanked over by the door.  
  
"Relena!" He shouted laughing. Wufei came in at that moment to find Relena squishing Duo and snorted,  
  
"Get a room." Duo stopped and stuck a tongue out. Wufei grinned and managed a decent 'Happy birthday' before he had to run out from breaking into laughter. Suddenly a thought struck Duo  
  
"Where's Heero?" Relena let go of him and stared somberly,  
  
"He had to go to town, some errand apparently." She frowned and Duo tried to keep an empty face  
  
'Great.' He thought. 'First my brother won't be here, and now my best friend. This is going to be the worst birthday of my life.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey!" Duo shouted as he ran up the stairs, Catherine smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Hey Birthday boy!" She said happily and Duo pulled back and said with drama  
  
"If I hear the DAMMED words 'birthday' or 'happy' again I think I'll go nuts!" Catharine smiled and said  
  
"It's just because we love you so much." Duo sighed and thought with a twinge on sadness  
  
'If you all love me so much, then how come Heero didn't come? I suppose I should be happy but . . ."  
  
"C'mon!" Catherine shouted and pulled him into the building. Duo gasped in awe as he saw the decorations.  
  
"Whoa, Relena didn't hold anything back did she?" Trowa walked up beside him and smiled.  
  
"Nope, she really likes you Duo, I'm a little surprised though, the way she talked about this I thought she'd have DRAGONS at least."  
  
"Ugh." Duo said smiling back,  
  
"They stink at small enclosed spots like this." He smiled and walked over to the dinner table. Sitting down in the right hand seat next to the high chair he was about to tuck in when Relena stopped him, looking at her Relena pointed to the high chair, Duo was stunned.  
  
"You mean. . . . . ?" He trailed off. Relena smiled and patted his arm giving him courage. Duo sighed, then grinned and stood up. He moved to the side of the high chair and was about to sit down when a hand tapped his shoulder. Looking up he saw a face he was very happy to see.  
  
"I was going to say Happy Birthday but apparently you'll go nuts." Heero smiled and sat down in the seat next to Duo. After the dinner started Duo leaned over and whispered a thanks. Heero just looked at him, ludicrously,  
  
"You think I wouldn't come?" When Duo nodded Heero smiled and muttered "Baka." Halfway through dinner the door opened and a figure walked through, he seemed to have a small glowing figure on his shoulder, Duo narrowed his eyes to get a better image of the figure and smiled.  
  
'This is awesome!' He thought getting out of his chair. Heero looked up and smiled when he saw the figure, the entire table had gone quiet, then . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"SOA!" Duo ran up and hugged his brother tight.  
  
"Air! . . . . . . . .air!" Duo grinned at his smiling brother  
  
"Since when do you breath?!" HE demanded  
  
"Well I am technically still part human." The golden eyed boy said sarcastically, Duo just grinned and sat down, his brother taking a seat on his right which after much persuasion was forced into by Relena.  
  
'You know' Duo thought as he saw Heero and Soa talk happily 'This might just be the best birthday of my life.'  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, SO . . . . . LAY . . . . . . OFF!!!!!  
  
Starlet: Yes, I'm continuing 'The rivals of heaven' So to you new readers, if this doesn't make any sense to you at first you might want to read that. Have fun! 


	2. Soa's mission

Chapter 2  
  
"So why you here?" Duo asked Soa, the pilots had gotten home after three and were now sitting in the living room. Soa looked surprised.  
  
"Can't I say hello to my brother?"  
  
"SoA." Duo said warningly. The youth laughed.  
  
"Christ, you sound just like mother. I always knew you had a feminine side to you." he ducked the black bolt of darkness Duo threw at him.  
  
"So your beginning to get your powers back huh?" Duo nodded.  
  
"They're still weak." Duo said staring at his hand. Then smiled.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?"  
  
"Duo, I told you-"  
  
"Soa." Duo interrupted. "Whenever you came to earth in the past, there was always a reason." Soa stared, blinked, then laughed.  
  
"God! That far along already?! You've already got memories, I'll have to watch my step."  
  
"I remember that tarantula incident." Duo remarked thoughtfully. "Though I wish I didn't, all those legs crawling down my back. . . . . ." He shuddered, Soa broke into laughter again.  
  
"In a former life, I think it was the 1569th time we'd been reincarnated." The golden eyed youth replied to the wondering stares of the other pilots.  
  
"1570." Duo corrected.  
  
"Pardon, we were twins as usual, cept Duo was a girl that time."  
  
"Don't remind me please?" Duo pleaded. Wufei snickered.  
  
"He, I mean she-"  
  
"Soa!"  
  
More laughter, this time from everyone.  
  
"HE, was really pissing me off, and wouldn't you know it? I have a pet tarantula, so. I take the spider, creep up behind him, dump my furry little pet down his shirt. Poor guy, screaming the whole afternoon." Duo tackled Soa at this point, all magic forgotten.  
  
"HEY!" A voice squeaked. Soa pushed his brother off. And smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry Garda." The boy said and smiled at the glowering little fairy.  
  
"Who, or WHAT is that?!" Wufei whispered awed.  
  
"Respect please." The fairy shouted holding her hands on her hips and her nose in the air.  
  
"Hard to respect something so puny." Duo declared as he looked at her.  
  
"Watch it Shinigami." She warned opening an eye to glared at him.  
  
"Introduction please." Trowa murmured.  
  
"This is Garda." Soa told them. "She's not a god, but just as important. By royal birth, she's the queen of fairies. Bit corny ain't it?"  
  
"You try being a queen!" Garda hissed at him.  
  
"Not female." The youth retorted grinning smugly.  
  
"Although there was that time in England. . . . . . . ." Duo trailed off. Soa pointed a finger at his twin's mouth and a small line shot out of his finger, it hit Duo's mouth and the braided pilot's mouth snapped shut.  
  
He glared at Soa, tapped his mouth and opened his lips again.  
  
"Evil." He muttered.  
  
"GOD! Don't you people sleep?!" Relena demanded as she rubbed her eyes, looking annoyed at all of them. She had decided that she was going to stay here for a while.  
  
"Gods don't sleep. Neither do Gundam pilots." All 6 replied at once. They laughed.  
  
"Miss. Peacecraft's right. I should leave." Soa remarked standing up.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?!" Duo demanded.  
  
"Have to sigh up for a room at a hotel, even being a god, I hate sleeping on the floor." He said smiling. Quatra looked behind them and breathed relief, Relena had vanished. She didn't know, and no one wanted her to know. To complicated.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Heero said firmly. Everyone stared, the Japanese boy smiled and said;  
  
"If we have a room for Relena, we can find one for you."  
  
Duo nodded. Trowa stood up and yawned.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, haven't had any rest for nearly 60 hours."  
  
"Try 72 hours." Wufei murmured yawning. Quatra stood up bleary eyes and stumble his way to his room.  
  
"Still have to take a bath." He muttered tired.  
  
"Take a shower, you'll drown in a bath." Heero remarked and shot a glance at Duo. The youth got the message and wandered away without explanation. Heero turned to Soa.  
  
"I'll take you to your room." He stated and began to turn. Soa sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" he whispered.  
  
"Can't you read my mind?" Heero asked amused. Soa looked at him squarely.  
  
"I know what you are Alex, apparently Duo doesn't though." Heero smiled.  
  
"Call me Heero, Alex is when I'm having fun."  
  
"I see, Heero is business mode." Soa remarked smiling.  
  
"Call me Alex, I call you Yojii. All's fair in love and war." Heero stated. Soa laughed.  
  
"You say so, how have your powers been growing?"  
  
"They're okay, little hard to control, but I'm fine."  
  
"Can we get that room already?!" Garda demanded yawning. Soa sighed and shot an apologetic glance at Heero.  
  
"Sorry, being queen has spoiled her rotten." Garda stuck a tongue out at him.  
  
"I just want to know one thing. Why ARE you here?" Heero asked walking up the stairway.  
  
"I'm checking in on a matter here. A favor to Tern, my father."  
  
"I'm not that dumb." Heero noted sourly. "Jepson?"  
  
"Yeah." Soa whispered nodding his head. Heero fell silent, Jepson was Tern's brother, that was, before he'd tried to kill Tern and take the throne of gods. After failing Tern had imprisoned the traitorous god in a pit deep inside the earth. Yet the worst part is; he used to be the god of death. When he'd been defeated and trapped, Duo, Tern's eldest son, was made the god of death. Jepson has sworn revenge on Duo, and that he'd someday get free of the chains that bound him. Heero hoped to heaven that day would never come. Because when that day did, Duo would probably die, and as one knows, or should know. When a god is killed by another god. Those gods killed, do not get reborn. As Heero walked up the stairway he heard a small voice whisper to him.  
  
*You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Faraway, in a desolate land called 'Demise's Embrace' which meant 'Death's hold' a creature stood in the shadow. A whispery voice hissed in it's ear.  
  
*You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you.* The monster lifted it's head and gave an ugly smile.  
  
"Shinigami's time has come." It hissed and tugged at the metal irons which held it. The metal slowly began to break and the walls surrounding the beast shuddered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you.* The words hissed into Soa's, Garda's, and Duo's mind. Soa jumped and looked wildly around. Garda squeaked and fell of the youth's shoulder while panicking. They heard a large thump come from the kitchen, which suggested that Duo had fallen off a chair. Heero was pale and looking around with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Suddenly a tremor shook the earth.  
  
"Jepson, are you fighting?" Soa whispered.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine only plot.  
  
Starlet: Sorry for taking so long, but I'm not quite done with my other stories, so please be patient. 


	3. Attack

I KNOW I borrowed that line from 'Legend of Dragoon' it sounded cool, and seemed to fit into the plot. Leave me alone! Wah. . . . . Lol. Just joking, anyway, I had to rewrite chappie 3 because my comp went LOCO on me! (Crazy) So this might be a little different. WAH! I also had chappie 4 and 5 ready too, then the (%*#$&# comp did that. Evil . . . . .  
  
Chapter 3 (I finally caught up)  
  
"Was that an earthquake?!" Duo demanded stumbling out of the kitchen. Heero stared at Duo, then at Soa. The golden eyed boy shrugged showing a feeling of carelessness and continued up the stairs. However, worry clouded the youth's eyes.  
  
"I don't feel so good. . . . ." Garda mumbled. Soa looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero wanted to know looking at her, she was beginning to dull in shine.  
  
"Damn, the earth is weakening." Soa murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Soa replied hastily to Heero and motioned for him to keep moving up, they continued down the hallway and stopped at the last door. Heero opened the door and signaled for Soa to walk in. Promptly doing so, the young god observed the room, white painted walls, a sliding glass door that opened up to a balcony, and a double bed covered with white and blue quilts. On the far side was a wooden desk, on it was a laptop, a lamp, and some other things like paper, a stapler, and some clips. Nothing big, Soa snorted, trust it to Heero to have a back up work place.  
  
"Thanks Alex." He said softly.  
  
"No problem, and if you need to *leave* I'll . . . . . . . . I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Heero offered. Soa shook his head.  
  
"No need, I might not need to go out tonight."  
  
"Still . . . . . ."  
  
"The over protective mother again? Thanks you for the offer but no thanks." Soa replied giving a lopsided grin. Heero sighed,  
  
"Whatever you say." He closed the door with a soft click. Soa smiled, he grabbed one of the many pillows off the bed, placed it onto the table and laid the sleeping fairy on it gently. Then grabbing a small towel, like the ones you use for your face, he slowly wrapped it around her like a blanket.  
  
"Night Garda."  
  
"G'night" She mumbled and sighed happily. Soa smiled, taking off his shirt and shoes, he left only his jeans on and climbed into bed, closing his eyes, he never remembered falling off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Blood, everywhere was blood, Soa was in a sea of it. A great shadow lurked ahead of Soa, Alex and all the pilots lay on the ground, eyes wide open and blood dripping off their lifeless bodies. Soa dropped next to his best friend's form,  
  
" . . . . . . .Alex?" He whispered, suddenly he saw movement, in front of the shadow stood Duo, he looked worn out blood dripped from his arms where there were gashes.  
  
"Duo. . . . . . . ." Soa muttered in disbelief.  
  
"My day of retribution has come!" A large and bone chilling voice yelled. With a blast of fire that issued from the monster's mouth, the flame enveloped Duo.  
  
"DUO!" Soa cried out in panic.  
  
"Your turn." The shadow commented with an evil smirk, it smiled and shot a burst of flame at Soa, he felt the heat all around him, burning him, killing him . . . . . . .  
  
Soa sat up in bed with a start. Looking wildly around he panted, it had all been a dream, except for the heat. Fanning himself Soa got up and walked out onto the balcony. He found someone he hadn't expected at all.  
  
"Good day, Chrysaetos . . . . . ." The wind called out in a faint voice. Soa smiled.  
  
"Sister wind. How come you're here? You're usually in the north by now."  
  
"Things are changing Soa, be careful." The goddess of wind whispered and vanished.  
  
"She always was the mysterious one, wasn't she?" A voice said thoughtfully. Soa spun around to find Heero standing there.  
  
"Yeah." Heero stood next to Soa allowing the gentle breeze blow across his features. (FACE people FACE!)  
  
"How come you're up?" Soa asked his friend.  
  
"I heard you." Heero commented after a moments hesitation. The braided boy stiffened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were groaning quite loudly, and I'm right next to your bed, just on the other side of the wall in fact." "What did you here?"  
  
"Something not too clear. You said my name though, and your brother's. Need to talk?" Heero suddenly asked looking at him. Soa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I knew it! You're not the god of courage! You're the god of protection."  
  
"Funny." Heero muttered sarcastically. Soa chuckled lightly. Then looked back at the open scene.  
  
"Say Alex?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why are you still on earth? I mean, Duo and you should have come back to the Ethereal realms a LONG time ago, so how come you're still here?"  
  
"That, I don't know." The boy murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah well." Soa shook his head and pulled on his shoes and shirt.  
  
"Going out?"  
  
"Yep. Too hot here." Soa replied and thought carefully 'And too distracting' he had to think for a few moments.'  
  
"No worries, I'll stay and watch her for you." He said gesturing to Garda.  
  
"Thanks. See you in a bit." Soa said while climbing onto the edge of the rail, he gave a tiny wave the dropped face first off the balcony. He plummeted a few feet before sparking a few specks of gold, then flew high up into the sky as a golden eagle.  
  
"Show off." Heero snorted and walked into the room. Sitting on the chair next to the desk he turned on the laptop, might as well do some work while he was waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Playing his part as the god of Destruction, Soa flew right over a few telephone poles and clipped the wires in his claws, had he been a normal bird, that would have been impossible. Then again, being a god. . . . . .  
  
This part of the job was awful, causing so much anger and pain, but what could he do? So with nothing left, Soa diver down and spiraled in and out of traffic, cars screeched, horns blared, and people screamed angered. Soa sighed and flew high again, that was enough for now, he decided that he needed some fresh air, this city was far too polluted. So with nothing left to lose, he sped off at top speed and before long he was zipping over a field of grass. Soa suddenly felt something at the back of his neck, turning around he stared at a figure. It was cloaked in black, it seemed familiar for some reason . . . .  
  
"It can't be . . . . . . . .NO!" He yelled out as a bolt of thunder magic whipped past his head, he dodged it quickly and flew away, if that was who he thought it was, then one young god would never be able stop him alone. He felt the heat of magic as they narrowly missed his light, feathery body by inches. He thought he was doing good, but he wasn't good enough. Next thing Soa's mind could register was that his chest was burning and that he was falling. His back hit the grass with a soft thud and he lay there, near death.  
  
"That's one down. Only one to go." The cloaked figure commented and walked away, an evil smirk playing across his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~ "I'm hitting the sack." Duo said standing up with a yawn, he stretched and walked lazily up to his room, opening the door he got a bit of a shock to see bright colors flashing on his bed. Turning on the light he grinned, Duo had completely forgotten about presents as Soa had come into the dinning hall that night. He plopped down onto the bed and began to carefully unwrap them, Hilde had gotten him a walkman, and wouldn't you know it? A police handbook, 'For laughs' as the note had said. He sighed and picked up the next one a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Quatra ad given him a coffee machine.  
  
"AWESOME!" Duo yelled completely forgetting everyone else.  
  
"Duo, PLEASE!" Wufei yelled out while pounding on the wall. Duo sighed and said softly 'sorry'. Next up was Trowa, he seemed to think this would be funny, it was a chibi Duo with little bat wings taped to his arms, and he looked like he was gliding on the wind. Held up in the air by a little glass hold.  
  
"Funny Trowa, very funny." Duo muttered but nonetheless smiled. Wufei has gotten Duo a sword,  
  
'Since you steal mine so many times, maybe now you'll leave mine alone.' The note read. The youth smirked. Heero was unusual. How many people got you a fountain that was shaped like heaven? Small clouds had little carved holes at the sides which let the water drip out onto the next cloud, there were only 5 clouds, it all ended up in a small lake at the rim where a fairy that looked just like Garda grabbing some water in a nutshell. Duo stiffened, was it possible that Heero knew what the Ethereal realms looked like because. . . . . . . Duo shook his head. Absurd. Duo set it down gently and opened the one from Sally, a watch. Obviously she knew how often Duo was late for something. Relena had gotten him a glass angel, her hair was outlined by gold, and she kneeled by something. Mounted on a rock of crystal she looked sad even though she smiled. It made him wonder about Relena's intentions. The last was from Soa, damn! He hadn't gotten Soa anything, well. He'd pick up something tomorrow. He unwrapped it, it was a silver rod, there was leather wrapped in the center, obviously done for the user to place his hands on it. Slowly, Duo gripped the leather wrapped area with two hands, the rod expanded until it was taller then Duo. A small flash at the top grabbed his attention and a blade of green fire shot out. Just like Deathsythes's weapon. A note came with it.  
  
'This was your favorite weapon, not really a gift, but I think it's time it was returned to you.' Duo smiled, Soa really did know what to do for a brother.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	4. Rya Anon

Chapter 4  
  
Soa groaned. Where the heck was he now? He opened a bleary eye and looked around him, after a few seconds of observation he could sum up one word. *Money* this house was the kind that spelled out rich. Soa stared around in confusion, what the heck was this feeling? Then he understood. Pain, simple, physical pain. It had been so long since he'd felt physical pain that's why he didn't recognize it right off. Suddenly a face came into view. It was a woman's, her hair was blonde and falling around her shoulders, her green eyes were slightly hazel at the center and she was the spitting image of a model.  
  
"Er. . . . hi. Um . . . . .where am I?" Soa asked in slight confusion.  
  
"Oh! You're awake. Well right now you're in my house. My name is Rya Anon. It's nice to meet you." She said quietly. Soa smiled and sat up with a wince.  
  
"You okay?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little weary." He replied quietly. Then he though of something.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About a day. We found you last night at about 3:00am, my father's men brought you in, you looked like you were in pretty bad shape. There was a big red welt across your chest." She said quietly setting down a bowl of water and taking a cloth. Slowly she began to rinse the towel of water, then she eased it across his head. He stared at her in confusion.  
  
"You had a bit of a fever. I'm amazed at how fast the temperature has dropped in the last hour, you must be in great shape." She said with a quick grin. Soa snorted. When you were a god, you didn't really care how you looked, oddly enough, Soa was wondering if he looked alright this moment, his hair was in a ponytail, he really didn't like having it in a braid, the bangs brushed to the side of his face, his golden eyes had taken that same narrow shape, but were still gentle. (I'm sorry, I'm obsessed with making him look cute! ^_^) In short, Soa was fine. Rya however was very busy at the moment and didn't bother looking at him as she carefully emptied the water into a sink in his room.  
  
(You know those rooms that have private bathrooms right?)  
  
He smiled lightly and suddenly noticed something wrong, he felt around his neck and blanched. The necklace Duo had given him was gone, a quick search of the table revealed it was hidden beneath his shirt and belt. That must mean. . . . . . . . Yep. He was wearing only his jeans. Well at least he still had some dignity left, but if the other gods could see him now. . . . . . . . he blushed, he didn't even want to think about the humiliation.  
  
"Oh! I forgot, what's your name?" She asked lightly. He stared, answer his real name equals trouble, answer fake name equals guilt. He was stuck, oh well.  
  
"Can't remember." He said quietly, playing a fake expression of confusion. She panicked.  
  
"You have amnesia?" She whispered. He nodded, she sighed.  
  
"Oh boy. . . . ." He laughed.  
  
"Forgive me for saying so, but I think you're an angel." He said without thinking, perhaps that blow HAD done something to him after all. . . . .  
  
"Why do you say that?" She asked silently.  
  
"Because you seem perfect in every way." He replied with a lopsided grin. She giggled.  
  
"I'm not, I stink at math. And let's just say that Social is NOT my best feature. The only thing that I do get by on in school is my stories and art. That's it."  
  
"Better then me, I can't draw squat." He replied. Then shook his head. What the heck was he doing? She laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you can draw fine. Well, I'd better go. Try and sleep some more, and then we'll deal with you memory problem okay?" She said laughing and ran out of the room. He stared after, then sighed.  
  
"Hold on Garda, I'm coming as fast as I can." He whispered. He wouldn't be able to escape. What with the fact that gods weren't supposed to exist by human terms. Oh sure, there were things like God, and Zeus and all that stuff. Humans could believe it if they wanted, and who knew? Maybe those gods did exist and Tern of Lila didn't know about them. But one thing was for certain, if she found out that gods were real, eventually everyone would find out, and that would mean that people would want the gods to do something for them. When his family didn't the humans would be angry, they might even try to get into the Elysian fields (heaven) and that would be chaos. His father could stop most humans from getting in, but there were a select few that did find a way in, and that would be terrible.  
  
Even a touch from a human could kill a newborn unicorn, and the mere presence of one of them at a god's birth would taint the child. They needed to be reborn at least once before they were immune to humans. So in short, he wasn't able to get away. One chain of events would trigger the next. But if he stayed here. . . . .  
  
No choice for it. He had to run. Then a jolt of pain shot through his chest. He gasped and held a hand to the red welt. He sighed, in any case, he couldn't move right now. Maybe he should take a nap, well, it couldn't hurt.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where the heck is Soa?!" Duo yelled. The youth was fuming, Heero on the other hand was staring out the window looking for any sign that Soa might be flying their way now.  
  
"The last I remember seeing him is when he went up the stairs to go to sleep." Wufei muttered.  
  
"He went somewhere in the middle of the night, around one or so." Heero declared.  
  
"But I don't know where."  
  
"Clueless as ever aren't you?" A voice asked lightly in good humor. Everyone turned to stare at the black robed figure that stood in the corner of the room. Beneath him was a wellspring of darkness and no one could see his face because it was covered by a hood. Heero recognized him instantly.  
  
"You?" He demanded.  
  
"Yes, me. Good to see you Gallantry." The voice whispered. Heero stiffened and began to talk using a mind channel between him and the God of Shadows.  
  
'They don't know what I am, and I plan to keep it that way got it?'  
  
'As you wish' the thing replied as it chuckled.  
  
"Gallantry?"  
  
"A small name of no importance. Now Shinigami, if you are wondering of your brother, he was attacked, the fates have seen him to safety, however, it will take him a while to heal. He should be back in a few days, that is if he's not rash." The figure commented thoughtfully. Heero stared, he knew this figure all too well. This was the same god that had taken Yojii that day. The one that had killed the nurse.  
  
"So what god are you?" Quatra asked faintly.  
  
"The god of Shadows. Semblance is my name."  
  
"Good lord. What is this? A god meeting house?!" Wufei demanded ludicrously. The figure laughed.  
  
"No Master Chang. Anymore questions?" He sighed. "To become a messenger at my age. . . very well. Yes Master Winner?" Quatra put down his hand, it was all rather cute, he was acting like he was in class.  
  
"Why is she so weak? Can you do anything to help her?" He asked pointing to Garda. The figure sagged in defeat and sadness.  
  
"No. The reason she is so weak is because she is an earth fairy. Your human knowledge of our world IS commendable, however, when the earth is weakened so is her life force. Her life, or rather soul is kept alight by the earth, when the earth is hurt, so is she, when the earth is destroyed, so will she." The figure said sadly and vanished. Heero sighed, he had known all of that, but trust it to the god of shadows to make it sound worse. Oh well. Heero looked out at the blue sky out the window.  
  
'Yojii.' He thought quietly. 'Come back soon, before he gets you.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Rya? What are you doing?" Rya's dad asked as he walked passed the computer room. Peaking in he saw his daughter concentrating onto the computer screen.  
  
"You know that boy who was hurt?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"Well he has amnesia, can't remember his name or anything. So I'm doing a data check trying to find a match on this." She said and held up a few strands of hair.  
  
"I see. Any finds yet?" He said with a smile. He and the rest of the servants had begun to notice the fleeting looks the boy and his daughter had shared. It was rather cute in a young love sort of way. (A/N: Gag me. -_-*) She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes showing a happy look. A sudden beep brought her eyes back to the computer screen. She read the information for a minute, then stood up so quickly the chair fell down.  
  
"Rya? What's the matter?" He asked, his eyes in concern.  
  
"H-he's . . . . ." She raced out of the room and into the guest room where they boy was supposed to be. He wasn't there. A small letter on the bedside table was all that was. A pure white feather was at the right hand corner at the bottom. She picked both up and read the letter.  
  
*Dear Rya  
  
I guess you know what I really am now. Oh well, it was going to happen, I knew it would. Thanks for taking care of me, but I have to go. Things to do, places to run. Funny, I thought being what I am would be easier. Oh well, sorry for not telling you, but please keep this a secret, maybe I'll see you again someday. Don't worry, I don't mean that whole thing about us meeting in the afterlife. My time with you has been the best I've had in a while. Thanks again  
  
Soa.*  
  
She put the letter down and looked out the open window. An eagle sat there on the balcony edge watching her with golden eyes. It blinked, then opened it's wings and soared away. She sighed and tucked the letter and the white feather into her pocket, then went back to the computer, she scanned the information once more, then began to close the window, she stopped and thought of something. She began to work, while in her head, she saved the information of the boy in the back of her mind.  
  
Name: Soa Y. Maxwell  
  
Birth: June 6th 180 AC  
  
Parents: Unknown  
  
Siblings: Duo B. Maxwell  
  
Record: Born in 180 AC, parents unknown, twin brother Duo B. Maxwell. Was kidnapped 185AC. Recorded Deceased 190 AC. Body unfound.  
  
~~~  
  
"Duo Maxwell . . ." Rya murmured tapping her nails against the desk. She entered that name into the data searcher. Only one name came up surprisingly. She clicked on it.  
  
Name: Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
Birth: June 6th 180 AC  
  
Parents: Unknown  
  
Siblings: Soa Y. Maxwell  
  
Record: War orphan, survivor of the Maxwell Church tragedy. Brother kidnapped year 185 AC. Once worked for the military. People to contact in case of emergency is Tristan Taylor, Trowa Barton, Quatra R. Winner, and Wufei Chang.  
  
She searched up the names to contact in case of emergency, Tristan was a man who was stern looking at rather calm. He had no real information, no birth date of family. The only thing it said on the record was that he was a student at the earth school Cryogen Highschool. Nothing else. Trowa was a worker at the Barton Foundation, he was a stern looking man with blonde hair and a really bad shave. (A/N: Remember people, Trowa isn't the REAL Trowa Barton.) Quatra she already knew, her father had a trading deal going on between their companies. Wufei wasn't a name that she could find at all. She sighed and shut the computer off. Now what? She supposed that visiting Duo would be the next main option. She yawned tiredly. That would have to wait until tomorrow. She shut off the lights and walked over to her room. Laying down on the bed she never noticed the small silver necklace lying beside her bed. The chain was made of silver and the ornament was a golden cross with a ruby in the middle. A small scrap of paper lay next to it.  
  
*May the gods look upon you with grace. And may your true home be hidden from you, so that you will remain happy forever.*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	5. Return to Heaven

Can't sleep, reviewers will get me. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Can't sleep, reviewers will get me. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Can't sleep, reviewers will get me. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Can't sleep, reviewers will get me. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Can't sleep, reviewers will get me. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lol.  
  
Chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . meep. . . . . . . . . . . . LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo was walking out the door in a desperate need of fresh air. He was about to close the door when something pelted into him right into the gut. Needless to say he flew through the open door and landed hard on his *Ahem* . The bird stood up on his chest and flapped it's wings rather angrily, hopped off Duo's chest and then reshaped into Soa.  
  
"Soa!" Duo yelled out as he stood up. "Where the heck have YOU been?!" Soa sighed.  
  
"A few problems."  
  
"Like being attacked?" A cold voice asked, Heero stood in the doorway staring rather expectantly at his best friend. Well, one of them. Soa sighed.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Semblance did." Heero replied with a smirk. Soa sighed.  
  
"Dang it, that guy will never leave me alone! He's like a . . . . a-!"  
  
"Little brother?" Duo asked with a grin. Soa looked at him.  
  
"Fuunnnnyyyy." The god replied dully with a frown. Duo laughed. Quatra came walking in.  
  
"Oh! Soa, you're back, are you okay? We heard about the attack and everything." He said a kind smile on his face. Soa nodded.  
  
"I'm okay. How's Garda?" He asked suddenly, his face changing to worry.  
  
"She's sleeping. Though I think she's seen better days."  
  
"Can you take me to her?" Soa asked, his face alight with worry.  
  
~~~  
  
"Poor Garda." Soa muttered as he looked the figure over.  
  
"Poor nothing. Get me out of here." The figure whispered, trying to sound harsh but failing miserably at that. Soa grinned weakly.  
  
"Okay, sorry the visit was so short but I gotta run. The sooner I get her away from here, the better."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, he was very curious about the other world.  
  
"In the Elysian lands, or in other words, heaven, it has a sort of aura around it. And mythical creature alive can draw power from heaven, so if I take Garda home, she should feel better soon." Soa informed the others. He slowly picked Garda up and cradled her in his arms, an odd look for the god of destruction, he smiled and the others, and vanished. No poof of smoke, or a special light show, he just disappeared. Duo sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
The woman was working in her house, the plants were calling to her, asking for water.  
  
"Calm down." She said sternly. The voices quieted. She was in the process of watering a tree when a boy suddenly popped out in front of her, he caught her before she fell.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"My boy, you really must stop doing that." Lila said with a grim smile as Soa bowed.  
  
"Sorry mother, listen, where is Alacrity?"  
  
"Somewhere around here. Why? What do you need of her?"  
  
"Well-" He never finished cause at that moment a whirlwind was around him. It stopped and a figure stood there, a girl in a very large white shirt that was held down with a belt and almost covered the black tight shorts she wore. She had large wristbands on her arms and around her ankles as well. A small necklace of silver around her neck, her black hair was done in a messy ponytail and her bangs were impatiently pushed to the side of her face framing her amber like eyes.  
  
"You call Chry?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Good lord, must you do that every time?" He demanded annoyed as he tried to flatten his messed up hair and straighten out his own thin ponytail.  
  
"Yep. Whatcha want?" She asked.  
  
"Can you take Garda to Lyre? And be gentle . . . . . . she's hurting." Soa said quietly, his face in pain. Alacrity, the goddess of speed stopped grinning and looked at the fairy.  
  
"Sure, I'll be quick and as gentle as possible." The youth said taking the tiny figure. Soa nodded with a thanks. She smiled at him and ran off in a blur of wind. Soa turned to his mother.  
  
"Where is Tern?"  
  
~~~  
  
"You're certain of this?"  
  
"Positive, the cell is weakening." Soa replied steadily. He now stood in the chamber of god, where his father ruled all. His father was happy to see him home, as was all the other gods, but Soa's report had put frowns on everyone's face. His mother sighed.  
  
"We knew this would happen eventually." Lila murmured to her husband.  
  
"I know, but why now?!" He demanded annoyed. Soa shrugged.  
  
"I have to leave, I told Lyre I'd help her with Garda."  
  
"Yes, yes, that goddess can be demanding." Lila the goddess of life replied.  
  
"Go to her realms then, be back soon." Tern ordered.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." Soa joked. Then he left, Tern smiled.  
  
"Of course I do. . . . ."  
  
~~~~  
  
"You are late."  
  
"I know, sorry." Soa said apologetically. The goddess of fairies bristled at his tone.  
  
"Don't get your ego to high up, you forget who you are dealing with."  
  
"Of course." The brown haired youth replied with a mock bow. She sighed.  
  
"Shinigami has been a bad influence on you my nephew."  
  
"Yes Lyre, of course." He replied obediently. She nodded with approval.  
  
"Now, to business, Garda is still very weak, but she has passed the danger of death. By the way Chrysaetos. . . . . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What this I hear about you being attacked?" Soa stiffened looked around for anyone who might be listening in and hissed at her when he found no one.  
  
"Who told you that?!"  
  
"Fairies are everywhere Chrysaetos. Of course I would have heard you." Soa sighed and looked away.  
  
"It was one of Jepson's minions." Lyre stiffened and was quiet before asking.  
  
"Who?" He hesitated, then murmured to her a name. She blanched.  
  
"It can't be!" He nodded, she sputtered. "Are you sure?! It couldn't have been him, he died over 10 million years ago!"  
  
"I know that!" Soa yelled out in anger. "Why do you think I don't want to believe it?!"  
  
"But it just can't be. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." She whispered.  
  
"It can." A harsh and icy voice broke in, both gods spun around to find a cloaked figure. The same one that had attacked Soa only a few nights ago.  
  
"You are annoying Chrysaetos, how is it that I hit you with one of my strongest spells and yet you still live?" Soa scowled.  
  
"Your powers are the same as mine, even if they are stronger then my abilities, they will have little affect, most certainly you will not be able to kill me you traitor!" Soa spat, fury building in his eyes. The figure laughed.  
  
"Such words. There is a human saying, respect you elders. Perhaps it's time I show you why!" He screamed and lashed out with a bolt of dark lightening.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo was walking down a lone highway, hands in pocket and a black cap over his eyes. He felt a little weird, like there was this THING that wouldn't leave him alone, a feeling that was bugging him. He tried to locate it, he kept thinking over things wondering where it was coming from. An image flashed, a park with trees all around it, a circular pavement with benches on all four sides. On one of them was a dark figure, it was wearing some sort of overcoat, a necklace dangling on the side. An arm was hanging over the edge of the stone bench, he saw a curving line of blood dripping onto the ground from the arm. The necklace, it was the copy of Duo's, except the gem was a gold colored crystal. Soa! He ran out onto the street just in time to stop a sports car. He ran over to the window. A woman opened it.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I could've killed you!"  
  
"No time. Listen, where's the nearest park?" She was silenced, this was an odd question. She thought for a moment while Duo impatiently jogged on the spot.  
  
"Roots park." She finally replied. Duo leaned down to talk to her.  
  
"I need to go there, someone's in danger please hurry!" He yelled and ran over to the other side, she flinched, he was obviously in a hurry. Making sure her gun was in place in her pocket she unlocked the door. He stepped in and said in an ushered voice.  
  
"Slam it!" She did so, he put on his seatbelt and watched her maneuver through the traffic. She was no dummy at this, she moved like an expert race driver. Horns honked and people yelled but she ignored them all.  
  
"You mind telling me why the rush?!" She demanded as she passed another car.  
  
"Someone is hurt. Badly." He replied. It was crazy, all he had was a vision, and here he went, panicking. Well, it was times like these that you follow your instincts, that was after all how he's survived the wars and pain. The shadow in his mind was growing larger and deeper. It was scaring him. 5 minutes later she was stopping by the entrance to the park, he jumped out of the car before it had even come to a halt, bolting up the curving walkway he looked wildly around, Duo didn't even notice that the woman was following him. He closed his eyes for a moment when he reached the top, the road split into two directions, to keep going forward, or go right. There! A small light in the distance, it wasn't one you could see, or feel. It was the one only a god or mythical creature could feel and see. The light of life, and this light was dimming really fast. He raced off without waiting for the girl to catch up. There it was, the small cloister of trees, and there was the figure. God, he's hoped it wouldn't be real. Racing over he tore off the cloak. There was Soa face up. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted, a small line of blood trickling down the side of his lips. One hand sprawled across his chest, the other hanging over the edge of the bench. He had small bruises all over his face and arms. Duo hissed.  
  
"Dammit. What happened?" He demanded as he hoisted Soa over his shoulder, his brother didn't reply. Instead he began to whisper about things.  
  
"He's back. He's coming for you Duo." That was all Soa could manage before he began to cough blood.  
  
"Don't talk." Duo soothed. The woman caught up and was gasping for air. She took one look at the boy and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You!" She yelled out. Without question she took out a cellphone.  
  
"What are you doing?! This is no time to be talking to a friend!" Duo cursed her. She ignored him.  
  
"Operator? Get me the hospital!" Duo shut up, maybe all girls weren't so bad after all. After the girl made the call she ordered Duo to lie him ease him down on the bench. Taking off her jacket she placed it around the youth's body and then put the cloak on top of him.  
  
"He's lost a lot of body heat." She explained. "If we don't keep him warm he could die of pneumonia." She said. Duo didn't reply, was it possible for gods to get pneumonia? Was it possible for them to even get sick? The ambulance was there as fast as it could, people came running up the slope and laid a stretcher down next to the bench and carefully placed his brother on it.  
  
"Are you related to him?" One man asked as two others wheeled him down the walkway. Duo nodded.  
  
"I'm his brother, Duo Maxwell."  
  
~~~  
  
'His brother?' Rya thought as she rode through the ambulance. So this was Duo Maxwell, the brother of Soa. A man supposedly dead. Wasn't it odd how fate intervened? And how weird was it that Soa was lying in the middle of a park near death? Was he involved with some sort of crime? Why else pretend to be a dead man, and be seriously injured twice? Also, Duo didn't seem surprised by the fact that Soa was still alive. Something was going on, and she wanted to know what. Soa never said anything that made sense along ride. He kept looking a Duo and mumbling 'He's back. He's after you.' The mumbles would be followed by the coughing of blood, apparently one of his lungs had been nicked through a puncture. Even if he was a criminal, she felt sorry for him. He was so young, to have this happen. She shook her head. Still, this little shadow was growing in the back of her head.  
  
~~~  
  
At the hospital Soa was sleeping on one of the hospital beds. He'd had one surgery only with all of his wounds surprisingly. The doctors had told Duo that his wound were healing rapidly and that his pneumonia had barely reached the critical level. He had however lost a lot of blood. Duo was more then willing to give it. He didn't think human blood would mix too well with gods'. In the end, Soa was healing fully and Duo now had a small cut on his arm. Duo pulled the silver rod off his back. He never went anywhere without it anymore, it was kept to his back with a brown leather strap that was more or less like a backpack. He slowly looked it over, Soa had given him this, but what could he give to Soa? Rya noticed the rod.  
  
"What is that?" She asked looking at it. Duo looked at her. Then shook his head and put it away.  
  
"Nothing." He said hastily. Rya stared at him, then sighed. She held a hand out.  
  
"My name is Rya Anon." Duo took the hand saying.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." Rya nodded. Then turned to Soa who fidgeted in his sleep. A nightmare probably.  
  
"So Soa is your brother." She commented. Duo stiffened.  
  
"How do you know his name?" He asked quietly. "Are you a-?" Rya cut in.  
  
"I'm a friend, I helped him recover when he was hurt last time." Rya said quietly. Duo blanched, he was about to say god. Thank the heavens he didn't.  
  
~~~  
  
Soa was running, his chest was burning. He spun around and pulled out his favorite weapon. A twin bladed sword with a bold hilt. Like his brother's, it was only a golden rod that had a pyramid pointed edge of both sides, on command on side would open and the sword would thrust out. The pyramid would stretch off into a point of both sides. The same went for the other side. He kept the sword with him in a leg sheath, it was a three ringed sheath made of belts. A small pocket was on the side where Soa kept it. The figure laughed.  
  
"Do you really think that will help you?" It demanded smiling.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Soa yelled back. The figure laughed.  
  
"And what can you do to stop me?"  
  
"I'll KILL YOU if I have to!" Soa screamed. "Even if it takes me with you, I'll stop you!" The figure laughed.  
  
"Face it Chrysaetos. Shinigami is mine!" He roared and lashed out with fire. Soa woke with a start. Sitting bolt upright in bed he suddenly yelled out at the rush of pain. Duo and Rya ran over to his side. Easing Soa back down onto the pillow Duo stared.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE ELYSIAN FIELDS!"  
  
He shouted. Soa snapped his eyes open.  
  
"Duo shut it!" He yelled out, looking at his brother he looked at Rya, then back at Duo. Duo gulped.  
  
"Sorry. But what happened?!" Soa looked at Rya.  
  
"Sorry, but could you leave us please?" Rya looked at him, then at Duo, then back at Soa. She sighed and nodded, getting up, she closed the door quietly. Soa laid down on his pillow and closed his eyes sighing. He said without looking at Duo;  
  
"Do you remember Jepson?" Soa asked quietly. Duo shook his head. Soa continued.  
  
"Jepson was the former god of death. He was our father's brother. They were twins like us. Jepson ruled darkness while Tern ruled light. In other words Jepson ruled death and the underworld and Tern ruled life and the Upper lands. Now Jepson began to hate his realm, he made demands that he knew the other gods would be unable to fulfill. When they replied that his demands were not possible, he began to scheme with other gods in order to get rid of Tern. A council was held Duo. We were there." Soa said swiftly. Without reply the two necklaces flashed purple and yellow light. Once more Duo was taken into his past.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
(A/N: Just a little note, this scene will actually be in my other story. The one of how Duo and Soa fought Jepson and such. Read it when it comes out!)  
  
"Isn't there a spell cast by the great ones that condemns any traitors? I know killing them is something you don't want, but how about banishing the evil ones to another realm?" Soa asked. Duo caught onto what his brother was thinking and nodded at the gods.  
  
"We could send the ones who betrayed you to the Amoral Lands. It's the polar opposite of our realm, the Ethereal Lands." The amethyst eye colored youth suggested. Tern chuckled.  
  
"I had best watch out. You two are getting smarter then we are."  
  
"So who's betrayed you?" Duo asked quietly. Tern sighed and looked to Ana, the goddess of sight.  
  
"These gods have betrayed us. Death obviously. Destruction, Treachery, Dark, Evil, Hate, Spite, Corrupt, and a number of other negative forces." She said ominously. Soa nodded.  
  
"So, thanks to the great ones' spell we can send the lower gods to the Amoral Realms no problem. However. . . ." He trailed off and his brother finished for him.  
  
"It will take more then a spell to send off one major god, much less two. Death and Destruction will not be so easy." Duo remarked and fell silent to let his father think. The great ones were the two greatest powers alive. Fate was one of them. The other was a mystery that none of the gods could solve. Many wondered why Love was the other greatest power. No god could find reason for that complex emotion, but oddly enough it wasn't human love, or that simple feeling. It was known to be a greater strength that they had yet to unravel. Soa sighed.  
  
"Death and Destruction, there are only two ways to get rid of a major god, imprison him, or kill him. . . ." Tern commented softly.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Duo stared.  
  
"So what happened?" He asked Soa. Soa looked at him calmly.  
  
"In the great battle many gods were hurt. Some were even killed. AS you should already know, when a god is killed by another they are not reborn. The losses were great, Cyprus was the god of destruction before me. We were fighting, his powers were loose and uncontrollable, he would have destroyed everything in his rampage. Meaning we could not imprison him. In the end, we had to kill him." Duo looked his brother over.  
  
"Who killed Cyprus?" Soa sighed.  
  
"I did, and believe it or not I had nightmares about it for weeks after. At least I was alive to have them, I guess. You were the one who weakened Jepson long enough for us to imprison him. Thanks to this fact, we were made the high gods because of our deeds." Soa stopped for a moment to let Duo think.  
  
"The gods. . . . .the ones who were killed. Who were they?" He whispered. Soa flinched.  
  
"The gods killed on our side were Courage, Healing, Impassive, Honor, and Kindness. The ones who took their place was the people who killed their killers. Meaning that whoever killed the god who murdered lets say Healing, would become healing's successor." Duo nodded.  
  
"I get it. So I guess even in heaven they have wars. I always though it was a place for resting and peace." Soa smirked and opened one eye a bit.  
  
"That would be the Comatose lands." Duo growled in frustration.  
  
"How many DAMN lands are there?!" he yelled out. Soa smiled and laughed. Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"YOU CRAZY PIGHEADED SON OF A B****!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!?!" Heero screamed at the top of his lungs. Rya walked in and sighed.  
  
"Maybe calling you over wasn't the best idea after all." She muttered, turning to Duo and Soa who were both wide eyed from this surprise stared. "I had to do something, and I thought that your friends might like to know where you are so . . ." Soa nodded smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Suddenly the rest of the group came in. Quatra ran over to Soa's bed.  
  
"Good lord, are you alright Soa?" He asked quickly. Wufei was frowning, the little vein in his temple told the others that he was trying to stop from doing what Heero had already done.  
  
"Sorry we came a little late, but Heero was driving, and when Miss. Rya called he drove like a maniac to get to the hospital and left tire marks on the parking lot. He didn't even shut off the engine, just jumped out the door as the car was screeching to a halt. We had to park that car." Quatra explained.  
  
"I had to stop him from shooting the receptionist when she was trying to find Soa's room." Wufei said grimly. Trowa was silent, face still. Eyes were gleaming a bit. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath. And. . . .  
  
"Soa. WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THAT BED I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MR OWN HANDS!" Or not . . . Duo sighed. Soa laughed, then winced.  
  
"Who?" Heero said softly, voice dangerous. Soa looked at him calmly.  
  
"Cyprus." Quatra looked from him to Heero.  
  
"Who?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"Former Destruction." Was all he said. Quatra stared, the clue was enough. Everyone turned to Soa.  
  
"Dead. By me." Soa explained with only those three words. Duo stared. Suddenly what Heero said seemed to sink into everyone else. They all turned to him, except Soa that is.  
  
"You TOO?! You're one too?!" Duo yelled. Heero nodded smirking.  
  
"What?" Quatra asked faintly. Heero replied.  
  
"Courage. Name's Gallantry." He said quietly. Wufei lost all patience.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU F****** GUYS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE?!!" He screamed and walked out the doorway ranting. Rya stared.  
  
"What's going on?" The other's shook their head.  
  
"You don't want to know." Quatra said sighing.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	6. The truth in the past

Chapter 6  
  
'Heero's was a god?' Duo thought numbly. The moment Rya had left for a cup of coffee, things had gone into full blown rampage and hell.  
  
"YOU'RE A GOD?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!!" Duo screamed, Heero stared at Duo calmly. He was always like that, calm, collected. Damn him. Heero sighed.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. If I had, then what? Admit it Duo, you've always been skeptical. Before any of this, you yourself would have put me into a mad house." Duo sputtered.  
  
"I would not-!!"  
  
"Think about this Duo. The perfect soldier, has just announced, that he is a god, not only that but you're a god too. Think Duo, use that head, that's what it's there for."  
  
"I thought it was just there for decoration." Soa said chuckling. Duo growled at him, then glared at Heero reproachfully.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I wouldn't have believed you-"  
  
"Hallelujah! He's come to his senses!" Soa cried thrusting his arms up while giggling. Duo stared at Soa awestruck.  
  
"Uh, bro? You okay?" Soa smiled at him, his deep golden eyes round with innocence.  
  
"Sure! Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's not like this is out of the ordinary or anything I- EEP!" He suddenly clapped his hands to his mouth and began whacking himself on the head.  
  
"Not now!! Of all times! Not NOW!!" He yelled out. Duo stared at him appalled. Quatra tilted his head curiously.  
  
"Is this normal?" He asked softly.  
  
"Not really." A voice commented. A small form melted out of the wall and fully formed to reveal the Goddess Alacrity. Soa glared.  
  
"Funny, figures you would show up right now. CURSE IT ALL!!" The girl sniggered.  
  
"I was asked to watch you. Tern and Lila knew this would happen. Though it is amusing." Soa grumbled out  
  
"Let's see how amusing you find it when I dump your head into a rain barrel." He began to whack his head repeatedly.  
  
"And who are you?" Quatra asked politely. She bowed.  
  
"My name is Alacrity, or Ashura. I am the goddess of speed." Quatra nodded slowly.  
  
"I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!!" Soa cursed out loud. Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Soa what in the name of the high gods is the MATTER with you?!" He demanded. Alacrity grinned and looked at them, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"When Soa was attacked by Chrysaetos, the dark energy damaged his, and he'll be a little hysterical for a moment." She explained. Soa glared.  
  
"Tahadre po tana!!" Alacrity gasped and whirled around to face him.  
  
"Chrysaetos! Mind your tongue!!" She yelled glaring at him. "Camo tassay!!" (Or I'll hurt you.) (A/N: This is my own language. So don't bother remembering it, I have no idea what I'm saying either. Anyway, what Soa said before was; Godamn that F*cking B*stard!!!) Soa glared back at her.  
  
"Tomo ya niy!!" (Screw off!!) The GW gang were all staring at them puzzled. With the exception of Heero of course, he's come a long way in memory wise. So he had no trouble keeping up with the conversation.  
  
"PASA MORAY-!!!" (WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!)  
  
"Sudo mo kaiyo." Everyone stared at Heero. (Calm down already.) Duo stared at him a little annoyed.  
  
"I really hate the fact that you three are talking in a completely alien language to us." Wufei sighed.  
  
"This from the guy who can't even say hello in French."  
  
"Course I can!! It's bon-jarr!!"  
  
"That's BONJOUR Duo." Trowa said in exasperation. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Soa sighed.  
  
"This is not good . . . For the next 24 hours, I will be absolutely powerless. The only thing I can do is martial arts, human style, but that'll be useless against Jepson and the like." He sighed. Duo stared, then shrugged.  
  
"So we can only wait it out, fine, guys? I vouch for some coffee." He said walking out. Wufei and friends followed, Heero, spared Soa a glance, before exiting as well. As soon as the door was shut, Soa's face hardened. Alacrity waved a hand, and black fire flew from the corners, it enveloped the whole room, she turned to look at him.  
  
"We're shielded from any sort of eavesdropping. What do you want to know?" She demanded. Soa glared, his eyes in pain.  
  
"How . . . . . how bad?" He whispered. She flinched and looked away.  
  
"5 wounded. 7 fatally wounded. And . . . . . . . . . and 3 dead." Soa froze.  
  
"D-dead?!" She nodded somberly. Then sat down on his bed with a wince. That was when Soa noticed the bandaged gash on her leg. He sighed.  
  
"So you really came to protect me."  
  
"And because Tern ordered me to. Things are crazy over there. It's really scary . . ." She murmured. Soa suddenly caught the hint.  
  
"Wait a sec- you said Tern only. Where's Lila?! My mother?!" Silence. Alacrity turned to face him, tears fell silently down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Soa. After Cyprus showed up . . . . ."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Such words. There is a human saying, respect you elders. Perhaps it's time I show you why!" He screamed and lashed out with a bolt of dark lightening. Soa yelled as darkness enveloped him. The door banged open. His mother ran in.  
  
"Soa! Lyre! Get out of here!" Lyre wasted no time escaping, no one, even in panic, refused an order from the high god. She grabbed Garda and fled. Soa wavered. Lila screamed  
  
"Go!!" Soa scowled. Despite his bleeding arm and sprained ankle, he wouldn't run. Nothing would make him run from Cyprus.  
  
"DIE!" His enemy screamed and lashed out again. Soa, was about to dodge, when something held him still. His eyes widened.  
  
"Nice try." A voice hissed into his ear. "Goodbye Chrysaetos." Lila, who was across the room, was too slow to move, the bolt hit him dead on, and as the light cleared, Soa was revealed, on the ground breathing through gritted teeth. Lila moved her hands up, palm out, she whispered a word. Soa vanished.  
  
"Avenge my death." She hissed.  
  
~ End ~  
  
"After he showed up, well, a battle took place, when we finally got there, the place was wrecked, and . . . . I will never forget how she looked. But it doesn't make sense, how could Cyprus become so strong and . . ." The rest of her talk was drowned out by the roaring of his ears. Alacrity wasn't human, so loss wasn't a big deal for her. But he was still green, loss affected him greatly, to make it worse, he was now in his human form, the loss hit him dead on. A lone tear fell down his face. His mother, his TRUE mother, was dead. That was the problem with being a god, when you were reincarnated, you remember everything from your past life. Including the deaths of all your family and friends. It hurt, a lot. And now, his true mother was dead as well? He couldn't except it. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Hey guys! Anyone for some . . . . coffee?" Duo asked, his smile dropping like a rock once he saw Soa's face. His brother looked at him, his eyes shadowy.  
  
"Duo." He croaked. Alacrity took the hint and left. Duo walked in and shut the door.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked. "What happened Soa?"  
  
~~~  
  
Duo was stricken, he had no idea what to say. What COULD he say? This was his true mother here, he knew he should feel bad, but he had never met her, how was he supposed to feel? All too confusing. Soa was huddled on the bed, alone and silently crying. There are some people who can cry and look elegant. Soa was one of them, his pale skin was tracked with moonlight through the open window, stray hairs danced across his skin delicately, his golden eyes were sparkling with a hidden glaze. But the sorrow on his face was terrifying. It seemed to cut right into his very heart.  
  
"Soa? I'd ask if you were okay right now, but obviously, that isn't the best thing to ask since you look like shit." He said softly with a careful smile. Soa smiled at his brother.  
  
"Thanks Duo, I'm just . . . . . torn a little right now. By tomorrow this'll all be gone though. I'll be a god again and without emotion." He laughed bitterly. Then stood.  
  
"Midnight by the clock, c'mon Duo." He said thrusting sheet covers aside and grabbing his discarded clothes. Dressing, Duo gaped.  
  
"Soa! Where the HELL do you think you're going?! And for gods' sake! Do that behind a curtain or something!" Duo screamed spinning around, his back facing Soa. Soa pulled on his pants and shrugged.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to care. Anyway, we have to visit home, and they're going to need all the help they can get. Brace yourself, I know you've seen carnage, but nothing is quite like a battle between gods." And with that, he grabbed Duo's arm, and pulled him forward.  
  
"What the-!" He never finished, because a deep shadow had enveloped them both.  
  
~~~  
  
"Duo, Soa, I brought you something hot to drink." Rya said as she opened the door. Looking up she gaped, the cups fell with a crash.  
  
"Duo? SOA?!"  
  
~~~  
  
A silence enveloped the wasteland. Duo kept close to Soa, what on earth? Burnt trees, dead grass twigs, fried bodies, what WAS this place?  
  
"This was the Valley of Poran." Soa said calmly. He waved one hand, light flared briefly and lit up the ground, it was green all over with long grass, kids seemed to run over it, a perfect happy place, the vision disappeared, leaving only the decayed life. Duo became paralyzed. Soa looked back once he noticed that Duo wasn't behind him. He carefully grabbed his brother's wrists and dragged him on.  
  
They reached a large manor, it seemed endless as made of a glimmering marble. Stepping inside Soa took a deep breath.  
  
"AKOUGAMARO!" He screamed. Footsteps sounded. Someone came skidding around the corner, barely prevented himself from crashing into the pillar and ran on until he was a foot away from the two gods. He tried his breaks, and went skidding across the floor, right past Soa who stepped off to the side dully, and out the front door.  
  
"Kouga." Soa said dully. The boy ran up the steps panting.  
  
"Sorry!" He said, bright blonde hair was cropped to his ears in wavy thick curls, green eyes filled his charming face, his face was made for grins, but it was now smudged with dirt and worry. His white shirt was crimson stained and his brown pants were torn in several spots. A sheath on his side revealed a cracked, but not yet broken sword. But it wasn't his outfit that caught Duo, it was his wings. Pure bright feathered wings, made purely of fluff. They ruffled themselves, then settled comfortably on his back. Kouga leaned over while panting.  
  
"Why didn't you fly?" Soa asked curiously. Kouga pointed to his left wing. Only now did Duo and Soa see the white linen wrapped around the arch of the wing.  
  
"Got hit by a Dark Bolt from Treachery."  
  
"They got out?" Duo demanded. Soa stared at him.  
  
"They've been out since the last two new moons." Duo sighed.  
  
"Oh lord . . ." Soa looked at Kouga. Kouga had bowed deeply once more.  
  
"My lord Shinigami. An honor to see you awake again." Kouga said softly. Duo looked taken aback.  
  
"Uh . . . . thanks. I think." Kouga looked at him curiously.  
  
"He still needs a bit of polishing." Soa said with a quick grin. Kouga smiled.  
  
"Forgive me. My name is Akougamaro. Kouga for short. I am the god of sky. One of the lesser gods, I was also Chrysaetos's tutor. I also assume I will be yours as well."  
  
"What?!" Duo cried out. Soa clapped a hand over Kouga's mouth.  
  
"Don't take anything he says into consideration." To Kouga he hissed. "Not yet." Kouga flushed heavily and nodded. Soa stepped back as Duo glared, something was going on, he'd ask Soa later.  
  
"Take me to Tern." Kouga bowed deeply.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
~~~  
  
Everywhere they looked, there were signs of wreckage and chaos, gods were fixing things up as carefully as possible, while others looked like they were healing injured ones. Duo kept walking when he tripped over something, looking back he drew in a sharp breath. Soa looked back, as did Kouga. Soa kneeled down next to the motionless figure and petted the unicorn along it's neck.  
  
"Poor thing. Probably died trying to defend it's home or one of the gods." Soa murmured softly, then he gave the dead mythic one last pet and stood again.  
  
"Let's go Duo." Duo nodded stiffly, the death of something so innocent was a sin. He got up and followed Soa who was led by Kouga.  
  
"So how do you know Kouga? I mean, besides him being a god and your tutor."  
  
"He was also the first god I met after Semblance. The one who took me here. Kouga led me to Tern and Lila, after that, he was appointed as my tutor and he became my best friend in the process." Duo was about to reply when Kouga told them to be quiet as they entered the main hall.  
  
"My lord! I announce my lord Aquila Chrysaetos and-!"  
  
"Soa!" Soa was embraced roughly.  
  
"Findabhair!" Soa cried out exasperated. Duo gaped, the girl had pointed ears, and leaves buried in her long wavy hair. Deep narrow green eyes were clenched as she hugged his brother. A garland of white flowers encircled her head and a bracelet made of tiny veins covered with miniature leaves circled her wrists. Behind her he could see a man with sharp eyebrows, just as harsh green eyes and he, like the girl, wore only an outfit made of green. The only true difference was that he had green hair that flew about the place in a messy shape, as if an endless wind were blowing. The girl drew back smiling, then she saw Duo.  
  
"Oh my- Shinigami? Duo?" Duo nodded cautiously, when he himself was met with a bone crunching hug. Literally.  
  
"Duo!" She laughed crazily. "You're all right! How are you? Are you eating well? You're so thin! Oh my gosh, the girls must be all over you!! I haven't seen you for nearly 1000 human years! Are you healthy? Are you injured? Hurt? How have you been? Your braid! It's beautiful-!!"  
  
"Let him breath Fin." Soa said laughing. She smiled at him. Then turned to Duo, looked him over once more, then hugged him again. When she drew back, she was still laughing crazily. Soa looked at Duo, who, with pleading eyes, nearly voiced help. He chuckled.  
  
"Duo, this is Aquila Findabhair. The goddess of the forests and our sister." Duo looked at her in shock. The man came up next and bowed.  
  
"My name is Finvarra. I am Findabhair's husband, and am king of the fairies." Duo gaped.  
  
"Fairies?" He squeaked. Fin laughed.  
  
"Finvarra, be nice." His wife commanded him, then turned to Duo.  
  
"Even though this place has been in chaos, I am glad to see you." She turned to Soa.  
  
"Good luck brother. You shall need it if you are going to do what I think you are." Soa nodded as they two vanished. Duo sighed.  
  
"Anything else? A long lost cousin? Perhaps a distant aunt?" Soa chuckled.  
  
"Not yet. Come." He ordered. Kouga had vanished, and Duo asked Soa why.  
  
"He's afraid of Fin. He thinks that she'll root him to the ground." Duo laughed. They walked through great oak doors and found themselves in a large grand hall. It seemed undamaged for the most part. Duo found his clothes had changed, Soa's had become a white shirt with loose rippled sleeves. They were secured by two large golden armbands, his pants were a dark brown and slightly loosed, a sheath on his side revealed his favorite weapon, with only one side in the sword form. His hair was tied into a ponytail still, but he had bracers on his hands and the necklace glowed faintly. Duo himself had changed. He had a deep tight black shirt, with a pair of black jeans, tied to his back somehow, was his scythe. He had wrist bands on, along with a simple silver bracelet on his right wrist, and on his left was a golden shackle that trailed a golden chain behind him. His necklace too glowed in the firelit chamber. The two walked forward, Duo found it someone annoying that the chain didn't make any noise as it trailed along, it was annoying. Soa was silent. They stopped short of the throne, the entire courtroom like space fell quiet as the occupants stared at the two, a large fiery bird on a perch next to the chair looked at them with cat like eyes. Duo gulped. That was a phoenix, he'd heard the stories. The phoenix stared, then, Duo was sure that if it could, it would have smirked.  
  
"Presenting-!" It began, and Duo stumbled, a talking bird. Oh heaven.  
  
"Aquila Chrysaetos and his twin brother Aquila Shinigami!" Wind whirled, it finally settled onto the throne and a figure revealed itself.  
  
"Soa." The figure acknowledged him. Then turned to Duo who backed up a step.  
  
"Duo . . ." he trailed off, Soa stared at Duo from the corner of his eye, then rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Duo's memory flashed.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What?!" Soa screamed with a glare at Duo who tried his best to ignore it.  
  
"We have decided, that once you two have grown up and Cyprus and Jepson decide their time has passed, Soa shall be destruction, and Duo will be Death." Soa scowled.  
  
"You're playing favorites again!"  
  
"No." Lila replied. "He did his job."  
  
"Forgetting that he can't even KILL someone! You've always liked him better then me!"  
  
"With behavior like this it's no wonder!!" Tern roared. Soa brushed it off.  
  
"I can kill quicker then Jepson! I came up with the plan for the third war and *I* was the one who saved you, yet you choose him?! Forget this! Damn you all to oblivion!" Soa screamed in fury, then stomped off, before exiting the door however, he glared.  
  
"I hate you all."  
  
~ End ~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Cool!!" Duo yelled as he ran his hands over the silken fur of his unicorn steed. It's fur was pure black, the mane was shimmering strands of silk. Soa stood from the door of the stable, his scowl was obvious. He turned away and walked off. Duo could recall his memories, Soa had gotten nothing for his birthday.  
  
~ End ~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Duo, pick what you shall use." Lila said softly, smiling. Duo instantly picked which weapon he would use. A scythe. Lila looked at Tern, both knew what that meant, he was chosen for destruction, not life. They smiled softly.  
  
"Here you are Soa." Lila said as she focused completely on Duo, she handed him a sword. He scowled, took it, then dumped it onto the floor and walked out. Duo had never even bothered to look.  
  
~ End ~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Hey Soa." Duo said happily as he watched his brother practice with a sword. Soa said nothing. Duo scowled, he'd never bothered to notice that Soa was concentrating, for the blade he wielded was not normal. It was formed of black lightening, and completely unstable, it took every fiber of Soa to control it.  
  
"Soa!" Duo screamed. No reply. Duo walked up, and ignoring everything his teachers had said about not interfering with a practice session, yanked his brother's hair and yelled  
  
"SOA!!!" while letting go. He jumped back in case his brother tried to swing a blow, but that didn't happen. The lightening flared as Soa's concentration was broken. It flew everywhere, lashing out and slicing his arm. As the black energy vanished Soa cried out, his arm severely cut. Duo ran from fear, but Soa said nothing as he glared at his brother from the corner of his eye.  
  
***  
  
"Fool!!" Tern screamed. "You ruined that entire section of the palace! Are you just careless or stupid?" He hissed. Soa said nothing, his fists were clenched showing white knuckles. Lila scowled.  
  
"Answer Soa!"  
  
"Why bother?!" He snapped. Tern growled.  
  
"You DARE to talk back to-!!"  
  
"YOU DARE to blame me?!" Soa screamed. "I've HAD it! None of you know what I've been through! Do you know how aggravating it is?! To stand here?! And watch you pamper that BRAT??" He screamed. Then he took a deep breath. "Forget it. Forget what I just said." He murmured and walked out leaving a stunned Tern, Lila, and Duo who cowered, hidden behind a corner.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think we-?"  
  
"No. Soa is only upset. He is fine." Tern interrupted as Lila sighed. Kouga raced in.  
  
"My lords!! Please- come quick!" He screamed on the verge of tears. Tern and Lila rose hurriedly.  
  
***  
  
'Clearly one son is enough for you. Why bother with a second? No matter, sadly, I will be reborn, just kill me at birth. It will make life a lot easier for me, and for you. I regret to say, that you never knew what I was like, had you even the littlest of care for me, you'd have seen this a long time ago. Ask the librarian or Jepson. They'll tell you what you need to know.'  
  
The writing shone in glowing letters on the wall. Beneath the wall lay a bloody heap. Lila gasped as she clung to her husband. Soa was the heap, blood tracked all over the walls and was a pool on the floor. Jepson fell to the floor in agony.  
  
"He . . . . .he kept asking me what happens to gods when they die. I didn't think that he'd . . . . . . my god . . ." He whispered horrified. Kara, Goddess of literature clung to the wall for support.  
  
"He'd . . . . . asked for books on how humans and how some gods committed suicide, I didn't think he was up to anything!" Cyprus shrugged. Tern whirled around on him.  
  
"YOU! Did you have anything to do with this?!" Cyprus shook his head.  
  
"No, if there is anyone to blame, it is you, for neglecting my nephew. I did know what he had planned, but I couldn't do anything to stop him, besides, this will teach you a lesson. You don't feel pain do you? Either of you?" He asked shrugging. Tern and Lila paled. Neither of them felt pain, though even they should have felt a little, where was it?! It had been true, what Soa had said, neither of them had loved him. They wanted to feel pain, but it wasn't there. Soa was right. They had neglected him. They had only loved, one son.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Duo stared at Soa. Duo had been the cause of misery for Soa, to the point that even a god wanted to kill himself. What had caused this change? He looked back at Tern who was smiling at him. Duo brightened.  
  
"Father, I am sorry." Soa murmured. Tern nodded.  
  
"Lila, yes well, everything shall be righted and we need you two for rebuilding the kingdom."  
  
"And after?" Soa asked carefully.  
  
"After?"  
  
"Well . . . . we ARE going after Cyprus aren't we? And the others?" Soa demanded.  
  
"Soa, think! We don't have time. More important things must be-!"  
  
"More IMPORTANT?? What is more important then avenging you wife?! My MOTHER!" Tern flinched.  
  
"Soa, you have to focus. That is not a large matter."  
  
"NOT A LARGE MATTER?? This is my MOTHER! I can't believe this! I agree that the kingdom need's to be rebuilt, but after! We have to go after him anyway, if we don't he'll be a madman!"  
  
"Of course that you believe he's still alive-"  
  
"WHAT?? I was ATTACKED by him! Lila is DEAD because of him! What more proof do you need? You think I hurt myself?! For what?!"  
  
"Soa, you are found of attention, like when you committed Hara Kiri-"  
  
"You think I did that because of ATTENTION?? I did it because I thought you didn't need me!! Clearly you still don't! Now that I think of it, did you even need Lila?!"  
  
"Don't you dare speak of her in that manner!"  
  
"We have to go after Cyprus!! Duo! You agree with me right?!" Soa yelled turning to his brother. Duo flinched.  
  
"Soa . . . . . he's right. Judging by what Cyprus has done to you in the past, you'd be killed easily. It's better to-!"  
  
"FINE!" Soa screamed. "I don't care! I'll kill him myself!"  
  
"Soa!" Tern rose to his feet. "I order you as your god lord! Do NOT go after Cyprus!" Soa whirled to face him.  
  
"Oh?" he asked softly, his voice tight with anger. "Fine." He hissed. The entire court watched in horror as Soa's quick adept fingers undid his sleeve, he pulled it up, then ripped off the bracer, his skin was pale for a moment, the blue light flare and revealed a blue intricate patter drawn on the area above his wrist. It seemed a little scientific. He scowled and gouged his other hand into the flesh of the marking, his nails ripping his skin away, tiny riplets of blood cascaded to the ground.  
  
"Soa!" Duo cried out, Tern remained shocked. Soa finally wrenched his hand away and it held a blue crystal, dripping with blood, the wound immediately healed.  
  
"This is my source point. I hereby relinquish my hold as the god of destruction. From this moment my name is no longer Soa, nor is it Aquila Chrysaetos. I am a nameless mortal." With those words, his arms, which held the crystal, gave a sharp jerk towards the ground, the crystal shattered on the floor. Wind blasted from it, and when it had settled, Soa had changed, Duo saw it now. A golden aura around his brother. Memories flooded his head. White auras signified human mortals, green for animal mortals, bronze for the earth, blue for immortal animals, and gold for gods. Soa's aura was changing from gold to white, it seeped out into the hall and vanished. Duo looked at his own hands and saw gold outlining them. He gaped once more at Soa. Once the light vanished, all was deadly silent. Soa turned to face Duo whose face was deadly pale. Soa reached up and ripped off his golden necklace, his eyes opened, they were no longer a resonating gold. They were a simple hazel. The shape was no longer dashing, he was an ordinary human. A mortal. With a lazy movement, he tossed the necklace at Duo.  
  
"Here. I had thought you had changed. But I was clearly wrong." He said dully. "Give it to the new god of destruction. Goodbye Aquila Shinigami, god of death."  
  
"Stop it!" Duo yelled. "You've never called me that!" Soa looked at him dully.  
  
"I am no longer your brother, I am only another soul to be collected. No fears, I shall see you soon, after all, I'm going after Cyprus. According to you, I'm going to die, and what is a mortal to defy the god of death?" His body began to slowly vanish, starting with his feet, it was now past his knees.  
  
"Goodbye Aquila Tern." Soa said turning to his former father. Now the only thing left was his upper chest. He spoke his last words as his eyes peered right at Duo.  
  
"Goodbye Aquila Shinigami. The god of death, and the new god of destruction. My once treacherous brother." He vanished completely.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not own anyone but Soa, all the gods except Heero and Duo, and the plot. Oh, and Rya. 


	7. The horror of mortality

Chapter 7  
  
Something was wrong. Heero scowled and threw the sheets off him, stood up clad only in black shorts and a white shirt, he slapped his hands together, palm to palm, and closed his eyes, as if praying. His lips moved wordlessly as they chanted an ancient phrase. Upon opening his eyes again, he stood in the Ethereal lands. Heaven. He walked forward, ignoring the glares he received and headed straight down the hall. A dozing guard snapped to life as Heero walked past.  
  
"Wait a sec-!!" Heero thrust the doors open angrily. As he stepped through, his clothes changed, he wore a deep black overcoat that reached his ankles in a flowing action. His black shirt was slightly see through and his jeans had a loose belt hung over them. His neck was ornamented with a black string running down and ending in a silver pendant shaped like a cross. A golden head band told of his true name. Tern glared.  
  
"H-Heero?!" Duo gaped out. Heero growled.  
  
"What's going on Tern?" He spat. Tern scowled.  
  
"Do not take that tone with me Gallantry!" He snapped. Heero's scowl deepened, his eyes roamed around, missing nothing. Duo who was shocked, Kouga who was leaning against the wall breathing in shock, Tern who was sitting atop his throne.  
  
"Where's Lila?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Tern looked away. The pilot of wing Zero stiffened.  
  
"She didn't-!"  
  
"I'm afraid that Cyprus took her by surprise and . . . ." Heero clenched his fists.  
  
"Go after him." Heero said quickly. Tern gaped.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Go after Cyprus!!" Heero repeated. Then he looked around, his eyes fell onto the shattered crystal in the pool of blood, it had once been a bright blue. His eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no . . . . . . Soa?" Duo nodded miserably.  
  
"I have no clue how but- he just wouldn't listen and . . . . ." Heero heard nothing more. He suddenly looked up at Tern.  
  
"He became mortal?! But that means-!!" Tern nodded, his eyes anguished. Heero fell to his knees.  
  
"What?! What?!" Duo yelled. Heero didn't hear him.  
  
"Soa . . . . ." The oak doors banged open once more.  
  
"Tern!!" A servant bellowed as he stumbled in. "It's the cell! It's breaking!!" Tern rose to his feet, the on looking gods all began to talk in panicked voices.  
  
"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!!" Silence filled the courtroom. "Someone mind explaining things to the clueless GOD here?!" Duo screamed pointing at himself. Kouga leaned against the wall, broken hearted by what had happened to Soa.  
  
"Years ago, after defeating Jepson, we sealed him in the Earth. You know those Earth quakes you feel? That's him trying to get out. If Jepson gets out, then the entire Earth will be destroyed and that's the end of it all."  
  
"And that's not all!!" The servant screamed.  
  
"No, it isn't." A calm voice said carefully. Everyone turned to find Garda sitting there, on top of a pole.  
  
"You're friends are in danger." She said looking Heero squarely in the eye. Heero gaped. Then stood.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lost me again!" Duo muttered annoyed. "First off, what happened to Soa?!" Kouga sighed.  
  
"Soa became a mortal, and ONE side effect is that, automatically, all mortals are sent to Earth and-"  
  
"Well then what are we WAITING for?! An INVITATION??" Duo screamed. "Soa could DIE! We have to go NOW!" No one moved, Tern looked at him with thoughtful eyes. Duo scowled, rage building into his very soul, then, a force filled his lungs. His voice boomed across the silent courtroom.  
  
"My name is Aquila Shinigami. I am the son of Aquila Tern and Aquila Lila. I am the god of death and ruler of the afterlife. I COMMAND you to obey my orders!" The force left, leaving a very awed Duo. Heero stared at his friend in silent thoughts, then nodded.  
  
"My name is Falco Gallantry! I am the son of Falco Madera and Falco Setae! I am the god of courage and I choose my path, even if it means exile. I choose to follow Lord Shinigami!!" He called out, his voice echoing. Duo turned to his friend.  
  
"It's time." He whispered. Both vanished.  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa sat on the couch, his face seemed calm, but behind the mask was a range of crazed emotions, so many puzzles, yet very few ways to solve them. There weren't enough pieces. Where the hell was Duo and Soa?! Rya was out of her mind with worry, Quatra was pacing, and Wufei, let's just say he was muttering, not a good sign. Suddenly, the ground started shaking madly. Trowa leapt to his feet.  
  
"What's going on?!" Wufei screamed. Rya nearly fell over, before someone caught her arm. She looked at him. Then paled.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" The youth asked. Trowa gaped as the Earth calmed. It was Soa.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero and Duo slammed the doors open, Wufei stared at them in shock.  
  
"Heero? DUO?? What on earth are you wearing?! And where in hell have you been?!" Wufei demanded. Quatra was speechless. Duo blushed and looked down, realizing what he wore, he flushed.  
  
"Oh yeah . . ." Then he looked back up.  
  
"Never mind that! We have to find Soa! He's vanished and-!"  
  
"Soa? He's right there." Duo turned and gulped. Soa was indeed standing there with a confused expression. It was if the last hour hadn't occurred at all.  
  
"Soa? Thank god!" Soa was dressed normally, he wore faded jeans, a white shirt with a black jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"Soa?" Heero asked concerned. Soa tilted his head curiously.  
  
"You guys okay?" Soa asked. Duo stared.  
  
"We should be asking YOU that. Are YOU okay?" Soa shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Duo smiled, ran up and reached his arms out to hug his brother, when Soa stepped away.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He demanded. Duo stared awed. Heero gulped as he recalled the last side effect of a god becoming mortal. Soa must not have known when he did what he did. Tern and Lila would have wanted to keep the thought of death away from him, and he couldn't blame them, after what happened last time. Instantly he thought of the second side effect.  
  
*'When a god becomes mortal, the mortal that was once a god-'*  
  
"Hugging you, is that a problem?"  
  
"What are you? A homo?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Seriously." Soa said astonished. "Who the HELL are you guys?!"  
  
*'-loses his memory.'*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own plot, Rya, Soa, and all the gods. 


	8. The secret revealed, to Heero

Chapter 8 (I think)  
  
Immediately, Duo couldn't help but think  
  
'Not this all over again!' First, Soa had worked tirelessly to help Duo get his memory back, then, when Duo finally had his back, Soa had to go and lose his, god dammit!! Heero, without word, walked up and grabbed Soa's arm, the boy's eyes flashed with panic.  
  
"What the hell?!" He yelled as Heero held a hand over his eyes. "What're you-?!" Suddenly he fell limp in Heero's hands. Duo glared.  
  
"What did you do?!" He demanded.  
  
"I put him under a sleep spell." Heero said quietly. Quatra stared.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked softly. Heero and Duo stared at him.  
  
"Sit down. This is going to be a lot to take in." Duo stated.  
  
~~~  
  
Rya bit down on her already well chewed nail as she stared. According to what Heero and Duo had said, Soa was now . . . . stuck with amnesia again?! She growled.  
  
"Alright, this stops now, I want the truth, plain and simple." She growled out. Everyone looked at her. Duo shook his head.  
  
"We shouldn't tell-" Heero slapped his hand over his friend's mouth.  
  
"No. She deserves to be told." Heero said firmly. Duo glared. Heero removed his hand from Duo's mouth and took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright. I'll make this short. Duo, Soa, and myself, are not exactly who you think we are." Rya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know, neither is Quatra, Wufei or Trowa over there." Duo paled.  
  
"What?! They're gods too?!" Quatra stared, Wufei turned white and Trowa glared. Rya gaped.  
  
"Gods?! What?! Aren't you talking about being Gundam Pilots?!" Duo stared, then slapped a hand to his head a groaned. Heero sighed.  
  
"Not quite. The five of us ARE Gundam Pilots, but Soa isn't, the reason for all this confusion is . . . well, Soa's a god. The god of destruction." Remembering what Soa had said to him before his brother had left the Ethereal lands, Duo flinched.  
  
"Former god anyway . . ." Duo whispered. Wufei glared.  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?!" He demanded. Heero shook his head.  
  
"I'm the god of Courage, and Duo, is the god of death." Rya stared, then shook her head. Taking a note out of her pocket, she sighed.  
  
"So, that's what he meant then." She said sadly while looking at the paper.  
  
*Dear Rya  
  
I guess you know what I really am now. Oh well, it was going to happen, I knew it would. Thanks for taking care of me, but I have to go. Things to do, places to run. Funny, I thought being what I am would be easier. Oh well, sorry for not telling you, but please keep this a secret, maybe I'll see you again someday. Don't worry, I don't mean that whole thing about us meeting in the afterlife. My time with you has been the best I've had in a while. Thanks again  
  
Soa.*  
  
Heero held a hand out so that he could read the paper, she handed it to him and he read it. He frowned.  
  
"Did he give you anything else?" He asked softly. Rya nodded, then pulled out the cross and the second note, she hadn't read the second one yet. He took both.  
  
'A blood ruby, that's strange, why would he give her that?' Heero wondered softly. Opening the note, he read that too. His eyes widened. Suddenly, a memory came flooding back. He paled considerably.  
  
"Heero? Dude, what's wrong?" Duo asked quickly. Heero couldn't speak, whipping his head to face Soa, he scowled.  
  
"He knew. He knew ALL along!" Heero spat angrily. Duo flinched. He'd never heard Heero talk like THAT.  
  
"He knew? Knew WHAT Yuy?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"That's accursed, stinking, stupid, moron, of a PRAT!" Heero cursed.  
  
"That right." A voice said calmly, they spun around to find Alacrity standing there, clad in a white miniskirt and a black tank top so that she could blend in.  
  
"You knew." Heero accused. She nodded.  
  
"Of course Gallantry." She replied. He paled.  
  
"Then that means that I'm . . . . oh god . . ." He suddenly sat down.  
  
"Correct." Was all she said.  
  
"Who are you?" Rya demanded. Alacrity shrugged.  
  
"My name is Alacrity, I am the goddess of speed." Rya frowned.  
  
"Another god?" She demanded softly. Alacrity chuckled.  
  
"There are more then simply three. For every entity that exists, there must be a god to control it."  
  
"You must have a hard time remember names." Rya groaned. Alacrity smiled.  
  
"You get used to it eventually." Heero on the other hand decided to vent his frustrations on the wall next to him. A.k.a, he punched the wall. Then he turned to Soa, and stomped up to him. Duo stepped into his path, shaking, but determined.  
  
"Nuh uh Heero, you're not going to hurt Soa." Heero ignored him. Walking up to Soa, he yanked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and growled out.  
  
"Wake UP!" Magic flooded into his words, and in seconds, Soa's eyes were fluttering as he woke up. His eyes were dull for a moment, before recognition sank in.  
  
"Who the he-!"  
  
"Shut up and stay quiet." Heero growled, using his best Zero-death glare. Soa shut up instantly. Duo couldn't help but snort. Heero vs. God Soa = Soa winner. Heero vs. Human Soa = Soa being pulverized into a pulp. Heero scowled.  
  
"Now, what do you remember?" Soa blinked.  
  
"Uh. . . remember?"  
  
"About yourself! Name! Past! Home, family, friends, ANYTHING!" Heero growled. Soa flinched.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to kill my hearing." Soa blinked, thought, then his face turned to one of panic.  
  
"Holy hell!" He got out as his skin went dead white.  
  
'I don't get this, it isn't until the guy asked me about this, that I realized I have no clue as to who the hell I am, where I'm from or anything!' Soa thought wildly. As he was now mortal, Heero could hear all of Soa's thoughts, and he did not like the direction they were taking.  
  
'Is he the reason why? Is this guy the one who did this to me?' Soa glared up at Heero, the god in question felt his body tense. If Soa attacked, he'd have to fight back. Soa tensed on his feet, ready to leap and attack, he was about to jump when-  
  
'Friend. . . .'  
  
Soa and Heero froze. Soa stepped back.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
'He'll help you.' Soa's mind persisted. Heero blinked. Was it possible. . . ? Could Soa have actually retained some of his memories. . . ? He had to try.  
  
"Soa?" Soa blinked.  
  
". . . . . . . . is . . . . . is that my name?" He murmured. Heero looked at him, then nodded.  
  
"Soa. . . . it . . . it feels right." He murmured.  
  
"Welcome back . . . . . . Aquila Chrysaetos."  
  
Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU! Review and you will receive. Anyway, I own Soa, Rya, and all the gods, that and plot. There you go that's it! 


	9. I'm not Soa

Chapter 9  
  
"Soa Maxwell . . ." Soa whispered, they had relocated back to the pilot's house and were now contemplating what to do next. Soa was in the bathroom, he had come there to wash his hands for dinner, but now. . . seeing his face in the mirror . . . was odd. This face . . . it didn't belong to him It belonged to someone else. He slid his hand over the surface of the mirror, confused about the image it reflected. Simple hazel eyes, an easy going face, and of course, his black jacket, white shirt and jeans. His smooth fingertips brushed over the surface of the glass on the mirror.  
  
"No. I'm not this . . . Soa. I'm not him. I'm someone else." He muttered, then scowled, his face turned to one of fury. "I'M NOT SOA!!" He screamed and slammed his fist against the mirror, it shattered beneath the impact and left the teen with a bloodied hand. He stared at it dumbly as little droplets fell into the sink, mixing with the broken shards.  
  
"I'm not Soa . . ."  
  
"Soa?! What was that crash?!" A call sounded, he turned. His eyes narrowed, Rya gasped softly and rushed forward.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around his hand and brought him out into the kitchen where the others were, all preparing supper. Duo took one look at Soa, Heero read Soa's and Rya's mind. Both dropped what they were doing, Duo pulled a chair out for Soa, Heero grabbed the first aid box from a cupboard.  
  
"Geez! The hell are you doing moron?" Duo demanded removing the towel and wincing upon seeing the bloodied mess. Heero only shook his head and began to clean off the blood and . . . that was odd. There was supposed to be mirror shards in his hand, why wasn't there? No need for an disinfectant either, the wound looked very clean. That was odd. Heero looked up. Was it possible that Soa still had his god powers? After all, his roots ran for over 7 million years, powers like that don't just vanish. Heero promptly resolved to find that out, AFTER.  
  
"What were you thinking Soa?!" Rya demanded.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Silence, even Heero had stopped to look up at him.  
  
"What?" Duo whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that name. It's not mine." Soa snapped harshly, his eyes narrowed with hidden pain and suffering. Duo shook his head and took a breath.  
  
"Then, how about . . . . . Chrysaetos?" Soa jerked a bit.  
  
"Still not mine." He growled.  
  
"Yojii."  
  
Silence reigned once again. Everyone looked at Heero who had spoken the name.  
  
"What?" Soa whispered.  
  
"Yojii. Do you remember me?" Heero asked, he looked up at Soa with clear eyes, a piercing gaze. Soa flinched. Before he even knew what he was doing, he opened his mouth and whispered;  
  
"Alex." Heero smiled and nodded. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"What about me?" He asked eagerly, if Soa could remember his best friend, then he HAD to remember his brother! Soa looked at him, anger suddenly flared across his face.  
  
"Traitor." He spat without knowing why, then the anger fled leaving him with a throbbing head. Duo had taken a step back.  
  
"Traitor?" Wufei looked at Trowa and Quatra, who looked just as lost as them. Heero finished tying the knot on the bandage and stood. Putting the box back into the cupboard he sighed heavily.  
  
"Duo. Living room. Now." He ordered and walked out of the kitchen. Duo followed. Soa stared after them, still clutching his throbbing head.  
  
~~~  
  
"What happened?" Heero snapped as soon as the door closed.  
  
"What?!" Duo demanded.  
  
"What happened in the high court!"  
  
"High c-?"  
  
"The place where Soa took that crystal from his body and threw it onto the ground!" Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you already know that, then you already know what happened."  
  
"No, I know that at least because that was Soa's focus point. And a god's focus point must come from somewhere in the body. What happened." Heero demanded. Duo paled.  
  
"Alright. . . . it's . . . . . it's not pretty." He whispered and began from the beginning.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero slumped into a cushioned arm chair.  
  
"So that's it. He remembered." Heero said tiredly and brought a hand up in hopes to quell his throbbing temples.  
  
"Remember what?" Duo snapped crossly. Heero sighed and looked at Duo in the eye.  
  
"As the god of death, I retain all my memories from my previous lives. In time grant you, usually it take around 50 years for a god to fully regain his memories. Do you remember when Soa . . ."  
  
"Soa what?" Duo asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"When he committed suicide?"  
  
Duo stiffened.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Duo remember that time, he had been by his mother's side, in shock, but also mostly, curiosity.  
  
"Mama! Where's Soa! I want to play with him." Duo said tugging at her skirt. She didn't pay any attention to him. "Mom!" He cried. She looked at him.  
  
"Not now Duo . . ." She whispered. Duo pouted heavily, from the corner of his eye, stood a man robed in armor, a sword clasped to his belt and a golden band around his forehead, unruly dark brown hair went down his back in a ponytail and was messily scattered over his eyes. Gallantry, god of Courage. He spared a glance and Duo, before shaking his head and walking out of there.  
  
~:~  
  
"Do you think what Cyprus said is true?" Lila asked Tarn.  
  
"It can't be! It CAN'T! I refuse to believe, it, this was merely . . . a cry for attention. Yes, that's it. When Soa is reborn, we will keep the thought of death away from him. That's best." Tarn said softly. The door opened slowly.  
  
"It is time." Jepson declared easily. Tarn and Lila both looked at each other, then nodded and walked out.  
  
~:~  
  
It was done, the cycle complete. After three days of waiting, he had come back. Light cleared and was absorbed by a shadowy figure in the middle of the light. He closed his hands around the last trails of it. Then opened his palm slowly and stared at it for a moment, it was a few more minutes before he looked at them. And the first thing he did . . . was smile.  
  
"Heh, how's it going?" Soa asked grinning. His newly formed body as very much the same as the last, slim, flawless skin, golden eyes, and dressed in his usual garb of a white silk shirt and black pants. He raised an eyebrow when no one said anything.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Lila was the first to move. She suddenly dashed forward and gripped her son tightly.  
  
"My son . . . . oh my boy. I'm so sorry, I will never neglect you again." She whispered.  
  
"Um . . . . okay." Soa said softly patting his mother on the back. Tarn shook his head. All an act. Duo grinned.  
  
"Soa! Now we can go play!" He said grinning. Soa stared.  
  
"Um okay, who're you?"  
  
"Duo you idiot! C'mon!" Duo said and dragged the miffed boy off to the sword area. Cyprus watched them go.  
  
'Pretend all you want Soa, you have your memories. You know why you died, and what you must do.' He thought silently.  
  
~ End ~  
  
"You see, there is a reason you two were called the Rivals of Heaven. No matter what happened you were always fighting, competing, doing anything that involved proving which one was better." Heero said calmly. "Then one day, because of a simple incident, both of you were sent to earth to cool off. I suspect Soa was taken back to heaven because they didn't want the two of you on earth for too long just in case you started fighting again. Therefore you would have caused damage to the Earth, and in doing so, weakening Jepson's cage."  
  
"HEERO! DUO!" A voice called. Both pilots looked up as Quatra entered the room. "There's a man here to see you, he said his name was . . . A-Acouga. . . .marrow?" Both Duo and Heero paled, Heero leapt to his feet first.  
  
"Show me." He said quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
Soa was starting to get freaked out, seriously, why wouldn't his guy stop STARING at him?!  
  
'Shit, who the hell is this guy? He's freaking me out.' Soa thought warily. Suddenly the man chuckled.  
  
'I should prod into Master Soa's mind, but still . . . I can't help but thank the fates Soa did this, I finally get to see him, as a normal teenager human, without having to worry about duties, or his family, or . . . anything. It's . . . . comforting.' Kouga thought softly. That was when Heero walked into the room. He stood.  
  
"Gallantry, a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Why are you here?" Heero asked softly. Kouga chuckled.  
  
"Straight to the point I see, well, I came to . . . . to give you back Destruction." He said softly and handed Heero a tiny object wrapped in black silk.  
  
"Give me back-?" Heero asked in curiosity, before feeling the objects that were hidden by the cloth, wincing as he pricked his finger on one of the edges, he stared at the blood in fascination, before it came to him.  
  
'His focus point?! You STOLE his crystal focus point?!' Heero demanded creating a mind link between the two of them.  
  
'Easier then I thought, which I'm not sure to be thankful for, or insulted by. He was one of the GREAT gods! And only one measly pathetic excuse of a soldier to guard it. Pathetic I tell you.' Kouga replied in the same way.'  
  
"So, this is the group you're hanging out with? I'm surprise, fate has interesting hobbies." Kouga said easily outside of the mind link.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Heero said dazedly before coming to a realization, he snapped his head to face Kouga. "YOU TOO?? YOU knew about this TOO??" Kouga blanched.  
  
"Oops, think I let something slip . . ."  
  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" Kouga would've replied something if the floor hadn't started moving signaling another earthquake. He slipped and lost his footing. Heero however was forced to grab the edge of a counter, sending the content of the package flying across the room, and into Soa's lap.  
  
"Wha-?" The teen managed out before they reacted to him. Their once lifeless shards, began to glow a bright azure blue, like before. He picked up on shard and looked at it in awe.  
  
"This is-!"  
  
"The end." Another voice broke in, and before anyone could move-  
  
"Urk!" Soa gasped out as he felt pain spring up from his stomach. Turning his head up slowly he winced a bit. Cyprus smirked and jerked his sword out from Soa's gut, causing the teen to fall to the ground, the crystal fell around him.  
  
"BASTARD!" Kouga shrieked in fury and dove for Cyprus, drawing a dagger. Had the god been thinking, he would've known he could never take on one of the great gods, but rage blinded his thoughts and he flew at the assailant, Cyprus never flinched. One quick swing of his sword and Kouga was on the ground, a great slash on his chest, he was bleeding very badly. Heero scowled, white light flared, before he was back in his god clothes, black coat and all.  
  
"METORA!" (You die!) He screamed and drew his own sword.  
  
"Kiyen mosuke arones donna." (I have no time for you) Cyprus replied easily, and vanished before Heero could strike. Heero swore viciously and headed for Soa. Duo crashed into the kitchen looking worse for wear, he was pale and his braid was an utter mess.  
  
"Who the HELL casted a shadow freezing spell around-!" He began before he blinked, clearing his vision and stared. "Soa-?" Rya, face pale, dropped to her knees, Wufei was working fast to stop the blood, to no avail. Heero held the boy's lap on his head. Trowa and Quatra were working with Kouga, but fairing no better. Duo took all of this in, but couldn't understand.  
  
"How could this-?" He never finished.  
  
"Cyprus. Cyprus did all of this." Heero managed to croak. "Cyprus . . . . killed the former Gallantry, he killed Ortiz, Neruka, Kaddar, and Talia. 5 gods of the past. Now he's killed Lila and he's going to add Soa to that list." Heero whispered. Duo fell to his knees.  
  
"No . . ."  
  
Disclaimer: I won all the gods except Heero and Duo. That and the plot. Yeppers. 


End file.
